


CATastrophic

by RottenApplePikmin3



Series: LazyTown more like LazyAnimals [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cat, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Purring, Robbie turn himself into a cat, adding more when I finish I guess, kittycat, machine malfunctions, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: Robbie just wanted to make Sportacus leave town not turn into an animal





	1. The Planning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using this site so yeah....

Robbie was sleeping on his orange chair when he hear the kids making voices again. He groaned and got up, he know Sportacus is there with the kids making them ugh exercise.... he went to the periscope and saw the kids kicking a ball around. Robbie wriggled his nose a little and put the periscope back up. He tapped his chin. "I need something to make Sportaflip-flop gone from here without the brats ruining my plans" he said out loud he look to the left of the room and saw some parts he use for making machines he snapped his fingers and teleport near the box. His eyes widen and smile. He have an idea. A brilliant idea. "I know! I can make a machine that can teleport Mr.Flippity Flop away from the town and everyone will go back to being lazy!" he smiled, he truly is a genius. He went and look in the box throwing some parts he didn't needed. He started building behind the box. He went up with a small box with a button on top of it. "When he come near I just push this button-" Robbie point at the button slightly smiling. "-and then POOF byebye Sportaflop!" He laughed and left his lair.

 

Sportacus waved bye at the kids went they started going back to Stephanie's house for lunch. The blue superhero put his hands on his hips and scan the area he stopped when he saw Robbie walking towards him. He smiled, mostly Robbie try to avoid him or only approach him when disguised. "Hi Robbie!" Sportacus happily said. Robbie roll his eye and look at Sportacus and said. "How do you feel about free travel?" Sportacus tilt his head in confusion, he open his mouth to talk but Robbie pull his machine out. "Well I'm going to-" Robbie was cut off because Sportacus grab the box and look at it. "What is this?" Robbie was about to snatch it out of his hand until he pointed at Robbie and press the button. Robbie eyes widen when the beam hits him but did nothing he frowned. He was glad he didn't teleport somewhere random but disappointed it didn't work maybe he should have tested it then just go outside and see if it works. "Cool a laser pen.... I mean box!" Sportacus started pushing the button more still pointing at Robbie. The tall man groaned and snatch the machine out of the other man hands and went to the nearest manhole and went in.

He lay on his couch and sigh. He too lazy to fix any mistakes he made in the machine maybe he should fix it tomorrow when he have a good night's rest. Of course it didn't came to him fast in fact he started feeling pain on top of his head and tailbone. He groan and roll over his eyelids finally getting heavy and he went to sleep.


	2. This is Pawesome... for Sportacus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie woke up and Sportacus is there

There was a loud crash sound coming from his lair that woke him up.

He look around his lair and saw Sportacus and his crystal is blinking it not making sound like it would but it saying someone was in trouble. "What are you doing here!" yelled at him.

Sportacus turn to look at him, he just smiled and kneel down near the chair. "Hey there! Have you seen Robbie?" The short man ask.

Robbie roll his eyes before he could say something Sportacus put his hand out and start petting him, which made Robbie mad but he started purring? He jump off the chair which made him worry since he don't do that when he wakes up ~~which is in the afternoon~~  because well.... he's tall, he started to think maybe his machine backfired and did something else all he need to do to prove his theory is.... and Sportacus is holding him now. Robbie saw he had black paws which means he an animal like he suspected. His cat ears went down when he look down. Even as a cat he still afraid of heights. His claws came out and stabbed the hero arm. Sportacus softly yelped and start to pet Robbie's cat ears.

"It alright buddy, nothing to be afraid of.... I got you." Sportacus whisper into Robbie's ear. Robbie purred and closed his eyes. The moment he open them he was laying on the grass. He look up and the first thing he saw was Stephanie staring at him. "Awww he so cute!" the pink haired girl said, but to Robbie it was like she screamed it out. He look around. _'Oh great Sportajerk brought me to the kids.._ ' Robbie thought. Stingy started petting him. "He is and he is MINE!" Robbie hissed at the loudest of Stingy's voice and him claiming him. 

"What his name Sportacus?" Ziggy ask the smiling superhero. "Well I found him in Robbie's place and well...." He put his hand behind his head scratching his hat. "I was planning on calling him Roberto." 

The black cat turned his head to look at Sportacus. Sportacus smiled, _'maybe the cat like that name'_ this made Sportacus happy to know the cat will have a name it like. But to Robbie it a another story. _'I swear to God Sportacus if you actually know this is me I will claw you to death.'_ Trixie picked up Robbie and stared at his eyes. "It weird he have the same gray eyes Robbie have... Not like I look at them." The other kids look at them and agreed. Sportacus turn and saw the was sun was setting. "I think you kids should go home before it gets dark." He said concerned. They all groan. "Where is Roberto going to sleep?" Stephanie asked. All the kids eyes lighted up. Sportacus and Robbie know they all want to keep him in their house.

"Well, Roberto is going to stay with me for a little bit before I take him to the shelter." The kids look upset but nodded their nod. Trixie handed Robbie to Sportacus. They all waved goodbye to the hero and went to their houses. The blue-eyed man walk a bit before yelling "LADDER" when the ladder went down and he go on it. The black tabby cat started wriggling in his arm. He calmly climb the ladder making sure he didn't fall neither the tabby. When he got in his airship he shouted. "BED" and he lay down the cat crawled out his arm and cuddled the pillow. The short man smiled and crawled in the bed. The cat move away from the pillow and curl up to a ball next to him. 

'I hope the cat sleep well.... I wonder what happen to Robbie though... I should check on him tomorrow to make sure he safe...' He turn his back away from Robbie and think a bit in his bed and fall asleep at 8:08 pm.


	3. A Fresh New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus introduce himself to his new guest, "Roberto"

Sportacus woke up from his crystal beeping. He sat up on his bed and saw the feline on the white table, frighten. He look at the white floor of his airship. There was tennis balls and baseballs rolling around the room. _'He must have stepped on some of the buttons when he woke up'_ The hero thought. He walk over avoiding the buttons of course and carefully grab the black cat. He cradled the cat and pet it ear.

"It's ok Roberto, I gotcha" He said calmly. Soon the cat calm down and purred in his arms. He chuckled and place him back on the table. Sportacus thought _'Maybe I should introduce myself to the cat so it can know I'm friendly.'_ It was a silly idea but it worth the try. He did his signature move and spoke to Roberto, "Well since we are both awake it be a good time to let you know who I am!" He frowned because he actually saw the cat rolling it eyes.

 _'I already know who you are Sportaflop, I don't need to know again'_ Robbie thought he wish he could talk and tell him he turn into a cat and he need to help him turn back. Sportacus petted Robbie. He went and put his paw on the hero hands and start to bite it a little. Sportacus chuckle a bit.

"I'm Sportacus!" He said to the feline. Roberto meowed and Sportacus smiled. The hero grab an apple and bit into it he saw Roberto got closer and trying to swat the apple away. Sportacus move to the left of the cat and the he followed swatting at his hand. "Are you hungry?" Sportacus asked.

He stared at the dark cat eyes. They were gray with a hint of blue. He blushed at bit because the eyes remind him of Robbie's. He could stare into the taller man eyes all day if he want to if Robbie didn't want to send him away. He look down at his shoes and back at Roberto. He whispered to the cat "Can you keep a secret?" 

Robbie stared at the hero. There nothing he can do well then meow,purr and bite him. _'Why are you even whispering we are the only ones here..... mmm but I can use his secret as information.... whatever it is._ ' So Robbie meow at Sportacus making the blue-clothed hero smile.

"So I was looking at your eyes and they remind me of my... friend Robbie and well I wish he accept me as a friend too but he always but me to leave town which hurts me you know? I just wanted to be friends maybe even bestest of friends! But I guess he doesn't like me no matter how hard I try..." Robbie saw Sportacus eyes started to misted.

This made his heart ache. He didn't know it hurted the hero. He do know him and Robbie are enemies right? He doesn't be hurt by the way Robbie act towards him. But still he didn't want to he the cheery hero sad. He walked closer to him and start to rub himself against Sportacus arm. That made Sportacus smiled a bit and pet him with his free hand. "Thanks... Don't tell anyone ok?" Sportacus ask playfully.

Robbie roll his eyes. _'Man Sportadork..... I can't speak why do you have to be so cute? wait.... WHAT.'_ Robbie slowly withdrawn from Sportacus' arm and thought about his life at that moment. Sportacus started to eat the apple again. It took 3 minutes for Robbie to realize why he thought that. He looked up at saw Sportacus throwing the apple away. He walked back to Robbie and pick him up putting him look to his face.

"Time to go outside and play with the children! You ready?" Robbie nodded his furry head and hesitated a bit before licking Sportacus cheek. Sportacus chuckled and yelled. "DOOR" and Robbie eyes widen. He forgotten how Sportacus get out of his ship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but I didn't know what to write on the first chapter ;v;  
> And I have so many ideas that I didn't want it the first chapter!


End file.
